1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder lock assembly, more particularly to a cylinder lock assembly having an inner lock unit with a push button, which can be pressed to place the cylinder lock assembly in a locked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cylinder lock assembly typically includes an inner lock unit provided with a push button or rotary button for operating a locking spindle that passes through a rectangular latch operating tube. When the locking spindle is operated through the push or rotary button, the cylinder lock assembly can be placed in a locked state. However, because the rotation of the rotary button is inconvenient for handicapped persons, push-button type cylinder lock assemblies are commonly used in public places. Various forms of cylinder lock assemblies having push-button type inner lock units have existed in the prior art. Nevertheless, the constructions thereof are complicated. Examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,086, 6,623,053 and 7,934,754.